


The Times Change, And We Change With The Times

by weakinteraction



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Odo takes charge of the next phase of the Dominion's development.(NB This fic doesn't account for the spin-off novels.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orrisrootroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orrisrootroom/gifts).



Odo sat behind the desk, allowing himself to imagine for just a moment that he was back in the Security office on Deep Space Nine. But the screens in front of him didn't display the status of a single space station but an entire interstellar empire; worse still, if was an empire in desperate need of reform. It had taken weeks for the Great Link to come to the decisions it had about the future direction of the Dominion. Odo almost wondered if his being tasked with implementing them was some form of subtle punishment from his fellow Changelings for introducing such radical ideas.

The door gave its harsh buzz. Time to find out which Vorta he had been assigned, he supposed. Odo said "Come in" and the clone entered, in the usual bowing and scraping way. It was only when he finally looked up that Odo recognised him.

"I thought you were all dead."

"And a great pleasure it is to see you again, as well, Odo," said Weyoun. After a brief pause, he went on, "You are correct, of course. Weyoun 8 was the last of the original line of clones. But if was decided that it might aid you in your new role if you had a friendly face--" Odo snorted derisively "--or at least a familiar one--to interact with. And so, at considerable expense, I might add, I was created. Technically, I am Weyoun-B 1, but I am comfortable for you to consider me as Weyoun 9."

"Well, as long as you're comfortable," Odo said, smiling.

Weyoun seemed to quail under his gaze. "And with what will you be requiring my assistance today?"

"Today and for quite a long time to come," Odo said, "you will be helping me bring democracy to the Dominion."

Weyoun spluttered uncontrollably. "Democracy? Such a-- That is to say, millennia of history ..." Odo simply continued to smile at him. "If I may, it is rather an Alpha Quadrant concept."

"Brought here by me, you mean?"

"Such words never passed my lips," Weyoun protested.

"But they certainly crossed your mind." Odo smiled even more broadly, before adopting a more serious demeanour. "We will begin with elections for planetary parliaments and governors. If that goes well, a Dominion-wide forum for elected representatives from each member world."

"Subject to the will of the Founders, of course," Weyoun added.

"It _is_ the will of the Founders that the peoples of the Dominion be given the right to self-determination," Odo said. "It is the consensus of the Great Link entire."

Weyoun shuddered, but suppressed whatever reply he had been tempted to make. "Very well," he said. "I will have a team of Vorta draw up some possible arrangements. But I can assure you that we Vorta ourselves will not participate in this exercise in mob rule. We are confident in our service of the Founders, and their love for us."

"Oh, that _is_ a pity," said Odo. "I was imagining that some of you Vorta might well want to stand for election."

Weyoun looked startled for a moment, as though Odo had suggested he was defective and ordered him to decant his own successor clone. But then he recovered himself enough to ask, "Will the Jem'hadar be entitled to... what is the word? Ah, yes. Will the Jem'hadar be entitled to vote?" Odo could almost see the cogs whirring in his mind as he spoke.

"The intention is to enfranchise all citizens--" Odo thought he heard Weyoun mutter "subjects" under his breath "--of the Dominion, naturally born, genetically engineered." He fixed Weyoun with a stare. "But only once the program of removing the dependency on ketracel white has been completed."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm sure many units will retain loyalty to their Vorta," Odo said. "If they were treated well in the past."

Weyoun coughed. "I still believe this is a potentially dangerous experiment. But I suppose it could be argued that we would be bringing the ruling of the Dominion into a closer approximation of the consensus that exists within the Great Link. Now that the once secret nature of the Founders is widely known, I would imagine that people could be persuaded that this 'democracy' brings them nearer to the gods themselves."

Odo barked a brief laugh. "I knew you would have what it takes to be a politician."


End file.
